


Welcome to World War III

by OrionSykes



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Humor, No pairing - Freeform, Translated, a bunch of dipshits, violent fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionSykes/pseuds/OrionSykes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all chaos and centipedes when Asano Gakushuu was sent to Class 3-E --all thanks to Akabane Karma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to World War III

Chapter I 

It was yet another peaceful session, polynomials with a grain of salt. Korosensei pinpointed the formulas on the chalkboard as he insisted that there was no need for any instance of memorization. The octopus smiled brightly at his enthusiastic pupils, almost as if the rundown classroom didn’t have a total of twenty three buckets to hold the leak as it rained cats and dogs outside.

“Logic, dear students.  And so polynoms—“

**_WHAM._ **

The door slammed open, taking the inhabitants of class 3-E by surprise in the middle of the arduous session.The storm bellowed as cold wind disrupted the peaceful wood scented classroom with the sound of reverberating thunder.

Who could it be? The entire class waited to the mysteriously shadowed figure.  All of the sudden, the yellow octopus disappeared out of sight.

“Sensei..?” Nakamura wondered where he was gone to.

“Who would come here in this ridiculous storm?” Terasaka added.

And the footsteps entered the room with echoing thunder.

_“Hello, darling.”_

The sing-song melody slipped like a ghost.

All eyes on the unexpected visitor; orange haired mess of a hair, clad with his uniform sopping wet, his red student council president armband drooping in a sad limp, and an addition of muddy earth mixed with perspiration that stuck hideously on him. With a ripped tie, mud smeared face, and an ungodly bunch of mud-caked hair, he looked more like a yankee than a honor student.

“Holy shit is that—“ Maehara gasped in horror.

None other than the principle’s very own son , Asano Gakushuu. The genetic genius with a taste for conquest and barely legal  iniquity, on a rampage for one thing --Akabane Karma.

 _“Karma, sweetheart.”_ The entire class instantly shuddered in cold sweat.

The murderous tone was clearly not meant for flirtatious means as the students paled in reaction, thinking that the role model student has gone bonkers or worse.

“What did you do now, Karma…” Nagisa sighed as he shook his head.

To the point where the usually super sleek student council president would brace the raging storm, soaking wet, and furious, can only mean that there will be a massacre.

Isogai stood speechless when he saw Korosensei, already  transformed into a yellow Shiragaki Inu to avoid the grand unveiling of the most coveted national secret. No one knows what trouble Karma has gotten himself into, or why the hell was his mortal enemy calling him sweetheart, but their primordial instincts made them stood out of their chairs in great caution.

_“Sweetheart, come here.”_

“The student prez has gone nuts..! “– Terasaka thought behind his head.

The chairman’s son took small graceful steps, like heading to the climax of the biggest genocide known to mankind.“Please explain, Karma dear. “ the wrong looking smile on his face widened.

“Sugar. Honey. Ice Cream. Tiramisu.  What great things have you told about me at East School?” his tone with the intensity of a murdering psychopath.

 Hallucination or not, everyone on the class could see a colony of centipedes creeping up from the intruder’s body. Starving centipedes from hell; ready to invade your ear, lay eggs in your cerebellum, slowly feast on your amigdalas, and then nest in your kidneys.

“Aw Gaku-Gaku.” the redhead proceeded with a brand new nickname for the furious boy infront of him.

“Do you miss me..?” he batted his eyelids in an attempt for further exasperation.

 “That’s so sweet of you.”

WHAT THE HELL KARMA..! was everyone’s reaction.

Isogai’s antennae instantly withered as the students of class 3-E grew nauseous. Some would rather vomit heart shaped intestinal leftovers than hear anymore. Karma waited for a reaction from the other, but the blond just kept smiling sardonically with an inexplicable chilling aura.

“Uh Karma…” Nagisa whispered to him, but his warning was ignored.

 _“Hm…?”_ the redhead cocked his head sideways.

No reaction? How boring, Karma thought.

“What is it, stud blondie?” the redhead smirked.

“Answer the question., darling.” the stud-prez’s voice remained as sweet as _bon-bon._

“My, my…” Karma is not even slightly alarmed to the fact that his currently furious sworn enemy is just five meters away from him. “Look at  poor you, running all the way in the rain just to visit me.”

“How romantic.”

 ** _CRACK…!!_**   A cracking noise as pencil flew just four inches from Karma’s dilated pupils –deeply nailed in the headboard right beside his head.

“Holy shit.” cursed Terasaka as the seats shuffled when the inhabitants of class E went out of the way of the warzone.

“Sorry, my hand slipped dar-ling.” the dirty blond wiped the smile that creeped up his face.

Too fast. His hand was too swift for them to see it coming, let alone react (except Korosensei, of course). It was an uncanny scene to hear the antagonistic laughter as the centipedes seemingly crawled in and out of him. The rest of the class seemed just ready to get the hell out of there.

 _“This is getting interesting…”_ Karma chuckled as his mercury eyes flinted. He ripped the pencil that might have just nearly blinded him from the headboard. And the footsteps stopped; leaving the two sworn enemies just one meter apart. The redhead stood with his hands in his pocket, head held high like there was nothing he should he worry about.

“I hope this is just a cold war…” a timorous Sugino whispered to Nagisa timidly.

“The graffiti in the East School was your doing, wasn’t it?” the blond struck the other a murderous glare.

“Ah, what a sudden change of the tone..!” Karma chuckled.

 **“Answer the damn question.”** the other gritted his teeth as his blood boiled.

 “Hah? What graffiti?” the ginger smirked in amusement, not even trying to conceal his straight out lie.

“You piece of shit.” he spat. The class nearly gasped inaudibly at the most impossible scenario of vulgarity to be uttered by the incredibly mannered student president.

 Didn’t knew you had such a cheap hobby, vandalism?” the student council president took a stash of soaked photos that he held earlier.

“EXPLAIN..!!” he threw the thick pile of it right at Karma.

The photos scattered in the air from the abrupt force. The students who have no clue of what happened, picked it up from the floor to see what it was all about.

“Oh no…” Nakamura Rio shook her head in an understanding of what awaited them.

A chill ran through their spines as they understood what was done; the photos were filled with the vandalized walls of East Highschool’s.

 “HERE LIES THE PLEBEIANS.” –one graffiti said.

Nagisa gulped at the words he was reading from the graffiti from the wall photo.

“SPORTS FESTIVAL? YOU CAN’T EVEN BEAT THE JUNIOR HIGH TEAM.”

Oh my god, the blue haired student held his breath as he saw the other photos.

“I WON’T SHAKE HANDS WITH WEAKASS PEOPLE LIKE YOU” it was almost hurting to read even more.

These are just the “light” examples, still many, much worse, spread on the walls, chairs, and other properties of East School. A few other photos already made Nagisa shudder in the vulgarity of the insults. Only the devil Karma can pull this off.

And every graffiti ended with pink lettered; “Sincerely, Asano Gakushuu.”

“Don’t you know Karma..” the blond’s violet eyes swept through the almost terrorized classroom.

“—that today I had to submit a signed agreement for the next sport festivals to the East School? Alone?”

His eyes narrowed sharply at an unperturbed Akabane Karma.

“Oh, did you get beaten up or something?” the ginger asked the honor student as if it had nothing to do with him.  He tried his best to hold his laughter from seeing the other’s indignant reaction

“That must be pretty amusing.”

“Yes, having 156 high school students chasing me, all at once. And all the chances of any cooperation for the sports festival, or any “diplomatic” relationship with them is finished, gone, forever.” the student president spat at the floor beside him. Meanwhile, the red haired satan remained in his maniacal grin much to the other student’s chagrin.

“I shouldn’t have been there to see it…!” the redhead finally lost it as he held his stomach in painfully tumultuous laughter.

 _“He’s dead meat…”_   Takebayashi whispered to Sugaya in cold sweat.

“What’s wrong stud prez..? Cat got your tongue?” he smirked nonchalantly.

 The entire class was in alarm by the lack of expression in Asano’s face. It would be better if he was in wrath, but he seemed calm, tranquil even.  It indicated something was terribly, terribly wrong.

“Hm?” the ginger blinked.

The student council president armed himself with a cup full of sharpened pencils.

_“Are you ready to die, Akabane Karma..?“_

And the classroom dropped to chilling dead silence.

As if instinctually, the entire class 3-E backed as far as they can from the two. Both of their monstrous auras seeped malevolent means through the room; one laughed like satan, the other stood expressionless as his centipedes ascended from tartarus. Korosensei started to consider intervening if there is going to be some sort of actual bloody massacre. The octopus shook his head unnoticeably, pitying his redhead student for underestimating his opponent so early on.

Karma held his right hand upright.

“Come here—” he gestured his hands like one would call a dog.

“The one who will die is you, Mr. Graffiti.”

Wind gusted as the two bodies vaulted themselves to distance from each other, jumping amidst the tables and chairs already swept to the side, eyes locked, searching for projectiles and opportunities.

 **WHACK!** A shoe flew from across the room and took him off balance. Asano took the chance to pounce at him with his pencil in hand, just as deadly as a knife on his hands, and the entire class gasped in horror.

 “You little f—“ And a deadly kick from Karma sent Asano flying to the end of the classroom.

“Heh, you underestimate me too much.” Karma chuckled as he swiftly leaped from the other table, approaching the other with a ruler.

“!” It was like a pierce of wind as the ginger avoided a flying projectile just two inches from hitting his face. And like hailing bullets, pencils started flying in the air to get him.

“ARGH..!!!”  a pencil stabbed his left thigh. The furious redhead leaped to close the distance between the other, swinging his one meter ruler like a lance to the blond. It was if they were dancing on the tables; their feet constantly trying to kick each other out of balance, their hands alternate in such inhuman speed to disarm each other.

Beads from the pockets of the sneaky ginger made the Asano tumble to an unsightly fall, but only to be taken in surprise by stud prez’s belt strangling his own neck –causing them both to fall to the floor.

“How dare you--!” the blond growled when the ginger stepped on him mercilessly.

Karma thought he had won when he had proceeded to step on the blond’s abdomen, locking his position and flattening the air on his lungs. With no sense of shame, Asano bit the ginger’s foot as hard as he can.

“SHIT—“ the redhead cursed as he fell from Asano’s signature Aikido slam, distracted from the numbing pain on his bleeding foot. Not out of ideas, the blond ended up with wasabi paste up his nose, causing him to tear up. Another kick in retaliation caused the redhead to end up in a pile of chairs and tables.

 “This will not end soon…” Yoshida decided to go salvage his belongings.

The class dodged in frenzy as flying objects flew from one place to another because of the two.

“Nurufufufufufu.” the Shiragaki Inu shamelessly grinned in amusement.

“Sensei…!” Nagisa shook his teacher in his decoy form.

“What if this continues..?!!” Isogaii asked in worry.

 **CRASH.** The raven haired boy looked up in horror as he saw the redhead slamming a chair to the other’s back.  “YOU FUCK-“ and the blond returned the hit with a kick to Karma’s groin.

 “What the hell, Korosensei..!! Do something..!!”, this time it was Maehara who shook him in panic.

“ARGHH!!!!!” an excruciating scream pierced the air as the student council president stabbed a pencil through Karma’s thigh.

“KOROSENSEI. THEY ARE _KILLING_ EACH OTHER..!!” Okano screamed at the yellow figure.

The boys in class felt an almost emphatic urge to protect their manhood, when they could hear Asano's groaning when Karma delivered a kick to his groin.

“Sensei..!” this time, Kayano helped Nagisa shook the Shiragaki Inu, again.

“I will intervene if there was something fatal…” the teacher finally answered calmly.

“YOU LOWLIFE PROTOZOAN..!!!” Asano cursed as he repeatedly planted his foot on the redhead.

“BLERGH…” Karma held a repugnant vomit after he successfully bitten the other’s toes, sock covered mud of a toe. Asano wavered in pain as he pulled his legs up.

“Shit-“ And they both fell to the ground.

“Uh… Sensei…” Isogai cannot bear to look at their barbarity of their wrestling; the student prez nearly dug his nails to the ginger’s eyeballs, but his his forehead by an inch’s miss earlier. Not any better, Karma proceeded to bite the other’s fingers.

“WHAT ARE YOU, RABIES—?“ even Asano was too distracted that he lost touch of his wording.

The yellow octopus simply noted how equally balanced their fighting prowess were. Combined with their natural strength and unusual upbringing, it was almost like equilibrium.

“Sensei..?” Okuda snapped the teacher out of his afterthought.

“Well, Sensei can move in Mach 20 should there be any fatalities! Anyhow, I am still a classified military secret. I cannot come out until—“

“AKABANE!!!!” And the redhead was sent flying across the room, once again.

 “I’ll get Karasuma sensei.” Nagisa ran amidst the tornado of flying projectiles.

“MOTHERF—“ the other cursed as the two was simply being smashed like a ping pong from the other side of the room to the next.  Hands at each other’s collars, trying to deadlock each other in a wrestle for whoever came out on top. Karma gained dominance, then the blond slammed him under, then their position would switch after every brutal slam again and again. Hit after hit and they still kept on going.

It was not like the rest of the class didn’t want to intervene, but it was futile; Sugino got his head smacked by a flying glass of pencils, Hazama avoided flying pencils by a few centimeters, and Maehara got knocked out from a chair flying out of nowhere –no one can stop them without getting hurt.

“ARGH..!” Asano screamed in pain as Karma stapled his palm repeatedly as he pinned him down –then pulling the metal bites out of his skin as payback for the pencil stabs. He tried to punch his face, but Karma planted a kick to his gut instead. Finally managed to throw him off, the blond wiped the blood from his lips and slammed his sole on the red devil’s vitals for a shattering payback.

“Karma, you bitch” the usually mannered blond spat at him in satisfaction

The two despite being cut and bruised from the strenuous battle, remained with the blood thirst to kill each other.  

“This time you’ll really die.” Karma spew blood to the floor, shocking the inhabitants of the room. As if possessed, the wave of adrenaline swept him of all self control. There was a glint of madness in those mercury eyes as his coherency flew out of the window.

“Karma--” Isogai paled at the sight  of  the object at the ginger’s hand.

A clean swept brought the student prez down to the floor. One hand to pin the blond and the other holding --a box cutter.

“KARMA..!! STOP IT..!!” Sugino rushed to stop him, but got slammed aside.

The redhead pushed the cutter vertically to Asano’s neck, not sparing any sanguinary intent of murder.

“You fucker…!!” the blond caught the blade right between his two palms, just inches from his neck. However, both their eyes glint as if enjoying this fleeting moment of heightened climax that they could never experience in their height of prowess.

Blood trickled from Asano’s palm as Karma used his body to push down the blade with an assassin’s resilience. Inches closed to skin and the razor had kissed the surface of the other’s neck. Like he had forgotten about his true target, or even class ; Karma was entirely consumed by his most singular moment of sinister euphoria.

The pair of violet eyes knew that there was only one way out of this.

Karma screamed in pain when the blond gripped the box cutter with his right hand and used his father’s fountain pen to stab Karma’s thigh wound with his left. Despite in severe pain, Karma remained advantageous as he pushed the razor, finally drawing a cut from the other’s neck. Asano’s fists trembled as blood trickled down his arms, deeply cut from holding the razor as the blond repeatedly inflict damage on Karma’s thighs to desperately fend him off.

 ** _SLAM._** And the door was wide opened.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE…?!!” Karasuma Tadaomi comes to save the day.

It was the epitome of chaos; chairs and tables in clutters, stationeries, papers, and books lie in a salmagundi of dried mud, blood, and other questionable things. And the rest of class 3-E was cornered in the edge of the classroom with a suspicious looking Shiragaki Inu that pretended to remain invisible. And there stood in the middle of the mess; the appalling sight of Akabane Karma wrestling a razor down the student council president of Kunigaoka Junior High face like it was the most natural thing in the world. Both of them didn’t even notice that both their teachers were there to see them kill each other.

“KARMA…!!” the Ministry of Defense agent shifted to pull him before might actually slit the other’s throat.

“COME BACK HERE, YOU  INBREED SON OF A-!!” The student council president tried to yank himself out of Irina’s grip and three other students holding him in place.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU…!!” Karma threatened back, waving his razor as he tried to tear away from Karasuma and Nagisa, holding the red devil down.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 

Up next!

“Violence with sharp weapons? This is enough to cause an expulsion, if any of you care to remember.” the chairman tapped his fingers in an adagio from hell.

“Even if you both maintain a superior academic result.” his piercing violet eyes darted at the ginger haired boy, then to his suddenly disobedient child.  “--and even If you are my only son.”

“You both will receive suspension.” the director barely flinched at what he will say next.

 “And you, ex-president of the student council.” he added with a venomous glare.

“You will go to class 3-E.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not so weird. But I always hope for reviews or opinions regarding the plot, it would be such a great motivation. Thank you for reading! Tell me your thoughts about the fight scenes or any shenanigans.


End file.
